A web site or electronic community (e.g., a collection of web sites hosted by the same entity) can host one or more types of electronic content that is created and/or uploaded by the users of the web site. For example, discussion forums, electronic photo albums, and video sharing web sites provide users with the ability to post or upload user-generated content to share with other users. Some host web sites require each user to log in using identification information before contributing content. In this manner, the content may be positively associated with a registered user. In some circumstances, users can interact with each other. Within a discussion forum, for example, a first user can post a question or comment and other users can respond to the posting made by the first user.